


October 11th: Haunted House

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Even the best get lost sometimes...





	October 11th: Haunted House

"Told you we should've gone left at the skeleton."

"Shut up Bucky, this is the right way."

"Mhmm," Bucky drawled, "sure is Captain, that's why we're lost."

"We're not lost Bucky!" Steve snapped back, eyes blazing.

At which point Bucky decided he'd had enough because while yes his patience, when it came to Steve, was infinite, he was getting bored of walking past the same dancing witch hat every few minutes and so he glared at a chair as if daring it to try anything before slumping into it with a groan.

"Stevie, honey, we're lost."

This time when Steve whirled around to scowl at Bucky, the fight just dropped out of him when he saw Bucky sprawled in the seat and with a defeated groan he sat on the floor next to Bucky's feet. "We can't be lost, Buck!" he whined.

With a snort of amusement, Bucky gestured around them, "sure looks like we can punk."

"But, we're **us**, Buck. **We** can't get lost in a haunted house that was built for teenagers!" Steve's voice had taken on a true petulant hysterical tone at this point, something that never failed to make Bucky grin.

"Let's look at the facts doll; we've been walkin' round in circles for ages, my feet are actually starting to ache, we've retraced our steps, we've tried different doors, different stairs and we still end up back where we started. And, most importantly, this is all your fault."

"What?!" Steve spluttered, "How is it my fault?"

"Do the words, hey Buck let's go try that haunted house later it looks fun, sound familiar to you Steven?"

Knocking his forehead into Bucky's knee, Steve groaned again before muttering a desolate, "You're right, sorry sweetheart. Next time don't listen to me."

"Stevie, I've been telling myself to stop listenin' to you since the 20s" Bucky laughed, smile growing when Steve chuckled with him.

After a few further moments of just resting, Steve twisted to look at Bucky and with complete seriousness stated, "You know there's only one thing we can do now, Buck."

"What?" Bucky started, before his eyes grew wide in realization, "Oh no, Steve, please no."

"You know it's our only option."

"Fine. But you owe me double ice cream for the rest of the week." Bucky grumbled, pulling his hood over his head with a huff.

Steve pulled out his phone and dialled...

"We kinda need your help... No, nothing bad I promise... we're just, well, lost... I'll text you the address... alright, see you soon."

"And now we wait" Bucky groaned.

It was only about 10 minutes later when their rescue arrived, his warm laughter announcing his presence, "How the hell did you two pair of idiots manage to get lost in here?"

"Shut up, Sam" the aforementioned pair of idiots grumbled in response.

Still chuckling, Sam pulled the pair to their feet, slinging an arm around each of them before steering them towards the exit he'd already located, "c'mon grumpy ghouls, let's go get ice cream."

"Steve's buying" came Bucky's still offended mumble.

"Fine by me." Sam agreed easily, both of them ignoring Steve's protests.

"So, how did you two get lost..." their rescuer started before he was shouted over with yells of "it was his fault" from both sides.

"Forget I asked" he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
